The present invention relates to a device for lighting and suspension of a hanging-rod, said device being intended to be fixed against a wall or a ceiling.
The object of the invention is to propose a lighting and suspension device which, without calling for any complex structural modifications, permits direct or indirect lighting from a cornice which contributes to the suspension of objects to be illuminated.
Another object of the invention is to permit the use of the device for showrooms such as, for example, art galleries, display windows, exhibition halls, museums and the like by permitting a modular assembly and detachability of the light sources without modifying the structure of the device and by proposing a modular assembly for lighting and suspension of hanging-rods.